33 несчастья
by Oldhorta
Summary: Что иногда случается при перевозке необычных пассажиров


**Title: ** **33 ** **несчастья**

**Author: Oldhorta**

**Category: challenge, a** **dventure**

**Warnings: none**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: **

При известии о том, что Энтерпрайз поручено подобрать на 27 базе какого-то пассажира и переправить до Земли, большая часть экипажа ликовала.

Никаких подозрений в отношении данной миссии ни у кого не возникло, равно как и предчувствий. Хотя когда пассажир оказался на борту, и выяснилось, что он собой представляет, первым забеспокоился Маккой.

Он немедленно отвел в сторону капитана.

- Джим, почему меня не предупредили? Я бы заранее подготовился. Мне о них ни черта неизвестно. А если с ним что-нибудь случится за время перелета? Я же ни чем не смогу ему помочь! Какая беспечность!

- А, вот что тебя тревожит, – протянул Кирк. Казалось, его занимает что-то другое, и он витает где-то мыслями, участвуя в разговоре лишь частично. – Не стоит беспокоиться по этому поводу, Боунз. Всю известную о них информацию нам передали, и Спок с ней ознакомился; он и будет курировать нашего гостя. Тебе с ним никаких дел не придется иметь.

- Спок? – возмутился Маккой. – А когда он заболеет, его лечить тоже Спок будет?

- Зачем же сразу предполагать самое худшее, – укоризненно покачал головой Кирк. – Никто не заболеет. Не забивай себе и другим голову, Боунз. Мы летим к Земле, думай лучше об этом.

Маккой ушел отнюдь не успокоенным. В лазарете он всех поставил на уши, и потом битый час доказывал Кристине, что нельзя заниматься перевозкой видов, о которых науке ничего неизвестно. Кристина слушала его вполне сочувственно, время от времени покачивая головой в знак согласия. Она никуда не торопилась, просматривая какой-то журнал в компьютере.

Через четыре часа после прибытия пассажира, с Кирком связался Скотти и пожаловался на то, что гость шляется в его владениях, возле консолей, управляющих приводом двигателей, и попросил убрать _это_ подальше иначе он за себя не ручается. Заодно выяснилось, что Спока при пассажире нет.

Последнее на капитана произвело гораздо большее впечатление. Спока разыскали сразу же. Он немедленно забрал своего подопечного с инженерной палубы и увел в предназначавшуюся для него каюту, после чего встретился с обеспокоенным капитаном и вездесущим доктором.

- Как получилось, что наш гость оказался без присмотра, Спок? – задал первым делом вопрос Кирк.

Объяснение вулканца повергло доктора в ступор.

- Из-за недоразумения, капитан. Я ненадолго отлучился, чтобы собрать кое-какие материалы необходимые мне для дальнейшего общения, но видимо мы немного друг друга не поняли, - сказал Спок. – Как известно их мозг работает по совсем иным принципам. И их мышление настолько отличается от нашего, что поразительно уже то, что в некоторых областях мы все-таки способны найти точки пересечения. Некоторые их концепции для нас так и останутся непознанными, что достойно сожаления. Их философия и видение мира столь оригинальны и необычны, что нам бы не помешало кое-что позаимствовать. Это могло сильно обновить и обогатить нашу науку. Например, у них существует такая техника самогипноза, позволяющая использовать собственный разум для выстраивания модальной последовательности при решении уравнений любого порядка. Именно математический язык и является практический тем единственным звеном, обеспечивающим некоторое взаимопонимание между нашими видами. И они в совершенстве владеют им.

- И, тем не менее, главное на данный момент из пропетых вами дифирамбов, - это то, что недоразумения возможны и впредь, - сделал вывод доктор, наконец придя в себя. – К чему это может привести? Джим, мы должны себя обезопасить.

- Доктор, он нам ничем не угрожает, - возразил Спок.

- Это вы потом будете доказывать Скотти, когда наш почетный гость в кавычках разберет двигатели. Из научного интереса.

- Как вы не понимаете, доктор, это наш шанс постигнуть иные законы мышления!

- К черту иные! Нам бы со своими разобраться!

- Да, доктор, я понимаю, - ответил ему Спок, и было в его интонации нечто такое, от чего Маккой немедленно почувствовал себя оскорбленным.

- Спок, я сожалею, но вынужден ограничить передвижение нашего пассажира по кораблю. На инженерную палубу ему отныне доступ запрещен. Постарайтесь ему как-то объяснить причины. Я надеюсь на вашу изобретательность.

Если Спок был разочарован решением капитана, то сумел это искусно скрыть.

Спокойствие продлилось не долго. Каким бы выносливым не был вулканец, находиться безотлучно при госте не мог даже он. А пассажир отличался аналогом неумного земного любопытства пятилетнего ребенка и такой же неутомимостью. Его оставили всего на пять минут без присмотра, и за это время он умудрился полностью разобрать один из репликаторов и почти добрался до консоли транспортатора на четвертой палубе. Но его вовремя перехватили.

- Они практически не нуждаются в отдыхе, – только и сказал Спок. – Их мозг в этом отношении напоминает мозг дельфина.

Эта способность гостя приводила мистера Спока в восхищение.

- Вы разве что не молитесь на него, - фыркнул Маккой. – А тем временем это чудо… это форменное несчастье разобрало полкорабля пока вы в очередной раз как студент бегали в свою каюту за конспектами.

- Если вы имеете в виду, что я преклоняюсь перед ним, то вы ошибаетесь, доктор. Но в остальном вы правы: у него есть чему поучиться.

- Мистер Спок, вам следует взять помощников, - вмешался в их спор молчавший до этого капитан. – Нельзя допустить повторения подобного.

- Я уже думал над этим, сэр. Но, к сожалению, общение с ним связано с большими трудностями. Пока не удалось никого подыскать на замену.

- Ну, разумеется, вы у нас незаменимы, мистер Спок, - ехидно улыбнулся Маккой

- К сожалению, вы правы, доктор. Здесь единственное место, где мое присутствие жизненно-необходимо.

- Стоп, джентльмены, - вынужден был опять вмешаться капитан. Он послал покрасневшему доктору предупреждающий взгляд. – У нас хватает забот. Прошло всего десять часов, а мы за это время умудрились превратить корабль в бедлам. Каждый из нас будет продолжаться заниматься своим делом. Мы теперь знаем чего ждать от нашего пассажира и все вместе постараемся удовлетворить его любопытство, не доводя дело до критической ситуации.

- Прекрасно, капитан. Но хочу полюбоваться, на то, что вы скажете, когда он доберется до мостика и свистнет оттуда какую-нибудь детальку, - высказался напоследок Маккой.

Увы, до мостика пассажир не добрался, а вот до лазарета как-то ухитрился.

Маккой столкнулся с ним нос к носу, или что у него там было на том месте, и остолбенел от возмущения. Пассажир трогал его приборы и вообще вел себя по-хозяйски. И опять с ним никого не было!

- Кристина, - заорал вне себя доктор. Но никто из персонала не отозвался. Только чудовище соизволило открыть рот или что у него там было, но что оно произнесло, осталось тайной. Универсальный переводчик ничего не перевел, а чужая речь прозвучала для доктора набором странных звуков. Затем это чертово существо с сопением промчалось мимо него и исчезло в неизвестном направлении.

Кристина после клялась, что лично закрыла дверь в лазарет, когда уходила по делам. Однако осмотр показал, что дверь не была взломана. И Маккой строго-настрого приказал ей не оставлять лазарет без присмотра. Он связался с капитаном и доложил ему про инцидент. Но Кирку хватало головной боли с другими службами, и он попросил доктора разобраться с ситуацией самому и принять все необходимые меры.

- Могу прислать тебе охрану.

- К черту, сомневаюсь, что это его остановит.

- Тогда, извини. Или ты предлагаешь мне лично гоняться за ним с сачком для бабочек?

Капитан был не в настроении и Маккой понял, что должен полагаться только на себя. Тот факт, что находящаяся под его началом служба тоже привлекла внимание инопланетного существа, сильно обеспокоил Маккоя. У него в шкафах было полно самых разнообразных препаратов, чье действие на этого беспокойного гостя нельзя было предсказать. И кто знает, если он до них доберется, пострадает ли он сам от этого или кто-нибудь из экипажа. Эта мысль не давала доктору покоя. Вскоре он дошел до такого состояния, что ему то и дело мерещились шаги за спиной и характерное сопение этого чудовища. Не выдержав, он вновь отправился к Кирку в надежде уговорить капитана принять более действенные меры против неприятного пассажира.

- Кому вообще идея пришла использовать для этой цели «Энтерпрайз»?

- Звездный Флот видимо посчитал, что оказывает нам честь, - пожал плечами Кирк. – К тому же у нас и прежде бывали на борту самые разные существа и намного более странные чем это.

Он тоже устал от создавшейся ситуации, все с жалобами шли к нему, и он не знал покоя.

- Этот всех их за пояс заткнет! Мне всегда не по себе, когда нам оказывают честь такого рода. Может стоит от нее хоть иногда отказываться?

- Моего согласия никто не спрашивал. К тому же это был шанс побывать на Земле. Не мог я лишить экипаж такой возможности.

- Его передвижение по кораблю следует ограничить. Все на нервах. Мне скоро придется экипаж успокоительным отпаивать.

- Не могу же я посадить его на гаупвахту! – не выдержал капитан, но тут же опомнился и взял себя в руки. – Боунз, ты сгущаешь краски. Полет проходит относительно спокойно. Мелкие недоразумения не в счет. Спок от него в восторге, а он с ним проводит все свободное время, в отличие от тебя.

- Споку, как известно, чем хуже, тем лучше, - проворчал Маккой. – Я не прошу сажать его на гаупвахту, а всего лишь объяснить, что в некоторые места доступ нежелателен, так как это может привести к отрицательным последствиям. Уж такую малость Спок способен донести до нашего пассажира? Или нет? Я не могу спокойно отдыхать, зная, что он может в любую минуту вломиться ко мне.

- Ты бы еще потребовал вышвырнуть его с корабля в первом порту. Извини, он разумное существо, более того, наш гость. Я не могу без достаточных оснований запретить ему удовлетворять свое любопытство. Придется потерпеть. И тебе, Боунз. И мне тоже.

Макой понял, что разговор на этом окончен, и капитана ему не переубедить.

- Что ж, если случится что-нибудь экстраординарное, я, по крайней мере, смогу сказать: «А я предупреждал!» и получить от этого глубокое моральное удовлетворение.

- И, Боунз… - окликнул его напоследок чему-то заулыбавшийся капитан.

- Да, Джим? - живо обернулся Маккой

- Перестань звать его чудовищем.

Когда Маккой вернулся в лазарет, его встретила Кристина. По тому какой ужас был на ее лице, обычно мало знакомом с эмоциями, доктор сразу догадался что случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

- Я не знаю, как это произошло, - чуть ли не с порога начала оправдываться Чапел. – Я никуда не уходила и готова поклясться, что никто сюда не входил.

- Что, черт возьми, произошло? - прервал ее сетования Маккой. Не хватало ему еще женской истерики.

- Пропало кое-что, - тут же замялась Чапел. Ей явно не хотелось говорить, что именно пропало. Видимо это было что-то очень серьезное и Маккой обмер от дурного предчувствия.

- Шкаф был закрыт. Его никто не взломал. Но когда я открыла его, чтобы достать…

- К черту подробности! – не выдержал доктор. – Что пропало?

- Сыворотка правды, – прошептала медсестра и закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть лица Маккоя.

- О Господи! – выдохнул Маккой. – Это то ему зачем? Хотя он же ни черта не соображает. Но как? Там же сигнализация? Или она была отключена? – добавил он, с подозрением взглянув на Кристину.

- Она была включена, - быстро ответила та, нервно сжимая руки.

- Только она? Больше ничего?

- Еще гипоспрей и… ваш трикодер.

Макой поспешно присел и шумно вздохнул, подавляя первую реакцию на все услышанное. Каким-то чудом ему удалось с собою справиться, и буря не грянула. Возможно, этому поспособствовало то, что доктор отчасти был даже рад, что его предупреждения сбылись.

Кирк не на шутку встревожился, узнав о пропаже. И созвал старших офицеров. Первый помощник отреагировал на приглашение немного странно: сперва отказался, ссылаясь на занятость, потом после многозначительной паузы пообещал прибыть.

Отключив интерком, Кирк с недоумением посмотрел на Маккоя.

- Когда это произошло?

- Точно неизвестно. Он мог похитить ее еще в свой самый первый визит.

- А вы не делали проверку?

- Шкаф на сигнализации. И кое-кто меня уверял, что она безотказна.

Скотти прочистил горло, но так ничего и не ответил доктору.

На появление вулканца Маккой отреагировал как никогда радостно.

- Мистер Спок, вы уже выяснили зачем нашему чудо… гм… нашему гостю сыворотка правды?

- Нет, – ответил Спок. Он был очень серьезен. Он не стал присаживаться, а подошел и встал перед капитаном в неестественно напряженной позе.

- Сэр, я должен констатировать, что не справился с возложенными на меня обязанностями и готов понести любое наказание.

- Что вы, Спок, никто вас не обвиняет, - удивился Кирк. – Нам только надо как-то вернуть пропажу обратно. Вы спрашивали его? Она все еще у него?

Капитана волновало, что из-за проблем взаимопонимания Споку будет трудно донести гостю всю серьезность происшествия.

- Нет.

- Почему?

- Дело в том, что я не смог переговорить с нашим пассажиром. Он… исчез.

Лицо у Кирка вытянулось, а доктор подскочил со своего места как чертик из табакерки.

- Его нет в каюте. Я осмотрел некоторые из его излюбленных мест, но не смог нигде обнаружить. Я собирался провести сканирование, когда вы вызвали меня.

- Вам следовало сразу доложить об этом.

- Да, сэр. Но на тот момент не существовало логических причин для тревоги.

- Так чего мы ждем? – спросил Маккой. – Надо срочно отыскать его.

- Мистер Спок, - кивнул головой капитан. – приступайте… А про остальное поговорим когда все закончится.

Корабельные сканеры быстро обнаружили пассажира в одном из укромных уголков в бессознательном состоянии. Его немедленно доставили в лазарет, где Спок, проведя анализ, установил, что именно случилось с неутомимым существом. Оно спало здоровым крепким сном. Спок был поражен этим открытием, шедшим вразрез с известными фактами. Но, несмотря на всю невероятность ситуации, у Кирка упал камень с души. Пассажиру ничего не угрожало, и пока он спал на «Энтерпрайз» снова воцарился прежний порядок.

- Вы не поверите, доктор, но сыворотка подействовала на него как снотворное. – Спок выглядел так, словно все законы мироздания пошли в тартарары наперекор логике и здравому смыслу.

- Почему же не поверю? – искренне удивился Маккой. – Его физиология настолько отличается от нашей, что ничего удивительного в этом нет. Меня больше интересует сколько он проспит?

- По некоторым предварительным данным, которые мне удалось получить, вероятнее всего еще около пятнадцати часов.

Казалось его удручало, то, что он не мог привести более точные цифры.

- Пятнадцать часов, говорите, - заулыбался Маккой. – Пятнадцать часов передышки…


End file.
